Fifty's Birthday
by TrueColoursShiningThrough
Summary: Just some family fluff, around Christian's birthday. I hope you enjoy.


My husband, Christian Grey, CEO of GEH, is lounging by the pool. His rippling muscles, sparkle as the sun dries up the water collected on his body from the pool. He looks glorious. His hair, long, wet and flowing into his eyes; his fantastically grey eyes. His skin was tanned, perfectly.

"Anastasia, you must excuse me baby"

I raise my sunglasses, my very expensive sunglasses; I wasn't used to the wealth - this man has enough money to last 3 life times, who'd be used to it? I wasn't used to money, but I was used to him leaving at any given time, work was on his priority list, business was forever changing.

"Please hurry back, Ted wants you to take him swimming, you know what he gets like Christian-" I try to speak more, but his luscious, soft lips meet mine.

"I know baby, don't worry"

Then, he was gone. I watched until he was out of sight, his body always caught my attention. The muscles in his back, the way his bum moved in his skin tight swimming shorts. He was mine. All mine.

Well, he was ours. Teddy, 4 years of age, like his father. Piercing grey eyes and the attitude to go with them. Phoebe was 2, she was our little girl, our princess, the apple of her fathers eye. That was our family, apart from the one thing I should have mentioned to Christian; blip number 3. I had known a few days.

"Daddy"

Ted screamed, he was as excited as me to see Christian back. The bond between them couldn't be broken, if Christian was to look back on the way he reacted when I told him Teddy was on the way, he'd kick himself.

"Hey, buddy" Christian shouts, as he leaps into the water. Tucking his legs into his chest; cannonball.

The water splashes me, it soaks me. My magazine was all wrinkled, not to mention my hair. Good job I don't spend hours in front of the mirror. The spreading sound of Teddy's giggle, as Christian scoops him into his arms, quickly eases away any frustration.

"Sorry, baby"

My eyes rolled, knowing what would be coming next if we weren't in the middle of a pool, made me blush. I loved Christian, kinky Christian, playful Christian, especially the Christian only I got to see. Peering over the top of the magazine, Ted was talking about babies.

"Mummy isn't a baby, not like you buddy. Phoebe is a baby" I listen to Christian explain.

Teddy had picked up on the fact, Christian calls me baby; he always has. He can't quite understand why, Christian calls me it, but he knows for sure I'm not a baby. It's rather amusing, listen to Christian explain to Teddy. He makes me smile, just like his father.

"Mrs Grey, we have a call for you-" Jason Taylor, produces my phone, directly in my hand. It was Kate!

I held the phone to my ear. "Kate, aren't I glad to hear from you"

"Hey, I've called you like, a million times" she calls. I can hear Elliot rambling on about something. "Hey, listen I have some news"

"Yes, what's that?" I whisper, I have news for her too. I take myself off, shaking my empty glass at Christian. He hadn't noticed the lack of alcohol in my cup.

"Elliott is bringing us out to you, for Christian's birthday. Grace and Carrick are coming too" I was shocked. More delighted, but shocked.

"What, Christian will go insane. Listen-" Christian walked beside me, his hands smoothing over the base of my back. "Christian needs something Kate, I can't wait to see you"

The phone call was ended, she would understand. I couldn't tell Kate, my best friend for longer than I can remember, that I was pregnant. Christian would go mad I haven't told him yet. I thought about holding out till Christians birthday, which was in two days. I couldn't now, especially not while everyone was flying out to us. I would have to tell him tonight.

"Something wrong?" His breath on my neck, goosebumps spread across my body.

"Certainly not Mr Grey, just making sure I'm alright, you know-" His finger covered my lips.

"You never have been a good liar Mrs Grey"

He whispers, swatting my bum. His hand wandered up my back, supporting me as he lifted me over his shoulder. The water was getting closer, but he wouldn't drop me. We stopped on the edge, as he stepped down. The warm water, flowing over my body. It was amazing.

"I love you, Anastasia" He whispers, his eyes on Teddy. He couldn't swim, although he floated around with his armbands on.

"Back at you, Grey"


End file.
